User talk:Athena of Wisdom
Hi! Athena of Wisdom 01:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Athena of Wisdom hello! i'm bluesky, and if you want a signature, leave a message on my talk page! to get there, click the small words on my signature!!! 20:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Canyonsong if you would like a signature or charat (cat picture) just ask Hi Hi. I just thought I'd mention the fact that you are only allowed one (1) picture on you user page. Please all but one down, because if an admin sees them they might delete them. Also, if you have any questions or anything, just ask! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you interested in Mythology? Because your username is the name of Athena, a Greek goddess. 16:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes I am. I like Athena the most.Athena of Wisdom 17:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Athena of Wisdom OK. I like Artemis, the goddess of hunting, and Athena. For just the gods, I like Poseidon. And just a heads up, you reply on MY talk page... 17:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup! But, if you want one, leave a message on my talk page saying want you want it to look like. Click the small words on my signature to get there. 17:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright... I can't do the pawprints on the background, or the borders rainbow. You can choose a different kind, but a little easy 17:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO!!!! You're one of my hardest requests, but I've gotten it! AthenaofWisdom. [[User talk:Athena of Wisdom|'My Talk']] Do you need step by step directions? If so, here it is! signatures: 1) at the very top of any page that you're in, there should be your profile picture and your username. browse your cursor over it and look under your profile button. 2) look for this page called "My Preferences Page" and click on it. 3) scroll down and look for this section called "Signature." 4) minimize your window that you're currently on and open up another page, and go to your talk page. 5) now, this depends what kind of computer you're on. as for mine, i highlighted the code, right clicked, and clicked copy in a box. 6) minimize the talk page window, and there should be your "my preferences" page.scroll down to signature section again. There's a box in that section that should say Signature: and then a typing box in it. right click again and there should be a box that pops up again, but this time , click paste. 7) Don't forget to check the "Custom Signature" box!!!! believe me, it's super easy, and not as long as you think... 17:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thanks to BlueSky for the amazing signature!! 17:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Athena of Wisdom Great! Friends? ;) 17:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) kk! Have you watched the Percy Jackson & the Olympians movie? 18:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... I'd recommend Canyonsong, one of my besties, to do the Charcat. But I can do the blue box for you. 21:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) And also, I'll have to take off the "Bird that Rides the Wind" picture of yours. Sorry! Can you also leave a message at my Current Talk page, which you can access by clicking the small words on my signature? You're leaving a message on my 1st Archive.... 21:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I just stumbled across your message in one of my archives! I will do your request right away and from now on could you please put any messages on my main talkpage thanks! 21:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) well here she is! sorry for the delay Oh no! emergency!Canyonsong 06:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) well I see someone already put her in the box sorry if I wasn't fast enoughOh no! emergency!Canyonsong 21:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC)